In the field of orthopedics, rupture of anterior cruciate ligaments has been a problem which has been addressed by various solutions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,414 to Czajka, "Reconstruction of a Cruciate Ligament"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,833, to Kurland, "Means and Method of Implanting Bioprosthetics"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,047 to Pillet, "Artificial Tendon."
However, despite this and other work, a need has continued to exist for a system which can withstand higher loads than have previously been possible, which permits an unlimited number of retensionings to be made, and in which it is not difficult to replace a synthetic tendon.
To date, such a system has not previously been known